A collection of stories
by PierrotXJoker
Summary: It is rated M for just in case. But mostly fluff instead of lemons I think... Anyways, DON'T LIKE SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI, DON'T READ! Disclaimer: I dun own MFB thk u and have a nice day
1. Chapter 1

Tsubasa's POV

"YU! I got the ice cream that you requested!" I yelled out. I had barely enough time to sit down when a "tornado" tore though the room and went for none other than the ice cream. Yu hugged the tub of ice cream heartily. Eyes twinkling like bright stars, Yu looked up at me.

"Tsubasa! Can I decorate the ice cream? Can I? Can I?" Yu asked eagerness clear and vibrant in his voice. I sighed, patting the boy's fluffy, yellow gravity-defying hair.

"It's your ice cream. What do you think?" Yu must've gotten my meaning for he hopped into the kitchen with a gleeful whoop and came back in a matter of seconds with the biggest ice cream cup in the house.

Amusement filled me as I watched the little boy scoop big scoops of ice cream into the cup. Somehow, he had never been so eager before. As I watched him having fun, the exhaustion of carrying heavy tubs of ice cream parted my mouth with a gapping yawn. Stating that I will retire to bed and told Yu to have fun, I retreated to the comfort of my bed, drifting off into a dreamless slumber…

-Sometime later-

Something metallic, cold and sweet in my mouth woke me up with a start. I opened my eyes to see (and feel) Yu pulling a spoon out of my mouth. In his other hand, he held the overflowing cup of ice cream. I was about to protest of my distaste for sweet stuff but that smile and cute look on his face stopped me.

Wait. Gosh! What am I thinking? I wondered. Wanting to ponder why I suddenly have such a thought but Yu prevented just that.

"Tsubasa, do you like my ice cream?" Yu asked, a smile on his cute cheeks. My face burned a furious red. Me? Blushing? No, I simply can't believe it. Yu must have spotted that but he did not ask, only pouted and say," Humph. Tsubasa-! You are not answering my question!"

"Y-Yes, of course I—" I was not given opportunity to finish when Yu lunged forward and gave me a sweet little kiss. My cheeks flushed up but I did not resist, only kissing back.

"You are the best, Tsubasa-nee-chan! Tsubasa, daisuki!" I blinked, not knowing what to say.

"You are great too, Yu." I finally said. And instinctively, we melted into another kiss, only this time longer and heartier.

Then, Yu yawned, putting the rest of the ice cream onto the bedside table and crawled into the covers. Soon, he was fast asleep, little snores escaping his semi-opened mouth.

"Yu, I love you too." I murmured into his ear. He let out a little sigh and a big smile spread across his face. A smile of happiness. The End


	2. Chapter 2

Knocks were heard on the door and Kyoya went to open it.

"…" The sight awaited him was… Masamune and Tsubasa. A DRUNK Tsubasa to be precise… Masamune gave a small and kind of uneasy wave as a greeting to Kyoya, trying his best ever to hide his motives to the green haired guy in front of him.

"Well…" Masamune started, scratching his head with some nervousness and uneasiness. " Let's see… I was not aware that Tsubasa does not have a good tolerance for liquor or alcohol so I took him out for a drink and now, um…"

" So, you are going to dump him in MY house?" Kyoya asked, irritation sounding in his voice.

Expectations from a guy so early in the morning, asked by somebody to take in a DRUNK guy… Well, I don't expect you to be pleased about that, will you be?

" Um… But you and Tsubasa are good friends, right? I am just dropping him over for the night! I don't really fancy my tiny, little and messy apartmant suitable for somebody such as Tsubasa, right?" Masamune tried to reason. Kyoya uttered an angry growl. " I care not for this, whatever the reason, you are NOT going to have him in MY house, do you understand?"

"Come on, just help a little, please?"

"NO."

"Just once, buddy. Come on!"

Kyoya started raising his voicewith anger," DO NEVER TREAT ME LIKE I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND! ESPECIALLY IN THIS KIND OF SITUATIONS! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE!"

So, Masamune decided to use force to get his point thorugh. He abandoned Tsubasa onto the ground and started to wrestle on the door to open it and dump Tsubasa in. Meanwhile, Tsubasa, now left unattendent, all wobbly and unable to stannd straight from the alchol, crashed head first into the just-big-enough-for-his-head gap between the door and the frame. So now, Tsubasa got his head into the house but still, his body is outside. XP

Response:

Masamune: …

Kyoya: …

"Well, since his head is already in, why not just take the rest of him in too?" Masamune suggested nervously.

"NO WAY!" Kyoya bursted out. He made an effort to open up the gap of the door wider, against Masamune's force from the other side to attempt to get Tsubasa's head out. Unfortunately, all the bickering from the two of them has some unplanned consequences that will be unpleasent. Especially for Kyoya.

"… People…?"

The mini fight immediately came to a stand-still. Both Kyoya and Masamune turned their attention to the speaker.

Tsubasa blinked a bit and lifted his head, calling out the name of the first person he saw.

"… Kyoya…?" Tsubasa uttered the name of the first person (obviously Kyoya for his head is stuck facing INTO the house) and looked up. Kyoya responded with a curious blink.

" Kyoya~!" Tsubasa said with happiness, face all red from the "deadly" drink he had and launched into the house onto Kyoya with a massive bear hug. The attack from the drunk guy was unplanned for thus leaving both parties on the floor. Now, Tsubasa had officially entered Kyoya's house.

Masamune did not miss even one chance of that. " Since he is now in your house, I shall take it as you are willing to take him in~! BYE BYE!" Then, turning around, Masamune slammed the door shut with a resounding bang and took off. Kyoya glared at the spot where he originally was a few seconds ago and yelled, " YOU'D BETTER TAKE THIS IDIOT OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

The only response was silence. In this kind of situations, Masamune gets gifted for running as fast as the wind. Probably even faster than expected.

Left with no choice, Kyoya figured that the only chance of screwing the bastard will be tomorrow.

" That bastard is so going to get it from me tomorrow…" A snarl escaped from Kyoya's lips as he propped himself up from the floor.

"...Kyoya-kun, don't you like me? You don't want me? Uu..." Tsubasa asked, more close to a maon. He hugged Kyoya's waist not tightly yet firmly.

"!" Kyoya looked at Tsubasa with widened eyes. His face felt hot and is starting to turn into a shade of pink. Tsubasa's current state had surprised him. Never seen him like that before.

"Mou, I wanna be with Kyoya..." Tsubasa whines playfully. Oh boy, this guy is seriously crazy, Kyoya thought, still starring wide eyed at Tsubasa. And Tsubasa continued his sentence, " … ため, Kyoya だいすき~!" **(A/N:-grabs ****a ****box ****of ****tissues****–The ****translation****: … Because, ****I ****like ****Kyoya~! –author ****gets ****massive ****nosebleed-It ****may****be ****a ****bit ****wrong ****but ****oh ****well… Well****t hen, ****lets ****continue ****shall ****we?)**

For Kyoya, it was a great hit. He could not take it anymore. Tsubasa is now far too cute to resist. Moreover, the confession part… Kyoya then pulled Tsubasa closer with Tsubasa making a cute, "Huh?" face. With that, Kyoya lifted Tsubasa's chin so their lips level. Then he kissed the older boy.

The kissing moment lasted just like that for a long period of time. Both stayed in that position as for the time being, Kyoya dominates Tsubasa's mouth. Then when the kiss was finally broken and a thin line of saliva between the two snapped gently, Tsubasa suddenly woke up from his drunken state. Shock was the first thing that crossed his mind.

"W-W-W-What are you doing, Kyoya..." Tsubasa asked, voice quivering and backing away from the green haired. "Oh, nothing much, I just got turned on by you. Shall we continue?" Kyoya answered with a smirk. Without any knowledge of what had just happened, Tsubasa's mind's in a frenzy.

"W-w-w-w-w-wait, Kyo-" Kyoya turned out to be on top of him, smirking and saying, " There will be no turning back… Tsubasa."

**THE END! **


	3. Chapter 3

Mika: -humming song-

**Tsubasa: What is this?**

**Mika: -winks- **

**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai****unmei wakatsu aware na futago****  
><strong>**kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba****boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru~**

**Tsubasa:****Huh?**

**Miki: ****-joins ****in-**

**Clover: ****-joins ****in-**

**The ****Choir: ****kitai no naka bokura wa umareta****shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane****otonatachi no katte na tsugou de****bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa~**

**Mika: ****You ****still ****don****'****t ****get ****it?**

**Tsubasa: ****No.**

**Mika: ****Vocaloid ****song: ****Servant ****of ****Evil ****ft.****Len ****Kagamine!**

**Tsubasa: ****What ****is ****that ****for?**

**Mika: ****You ****will ****find ****out ****soon ****enough! ****Disclaimer!**

**Disclaiming ****Chorus: ****Song ****and ****MFB ****not ****owned! ****Only ****OOCness!**

**Mika: ****Characters ****listing:****Yu ****Tendo=Rin, ****Tsubasa=Len, ****Kyoya=****Miku, ****Ryuga=Meiko.**

**Tsubasa: ****Wha-wha-wha****… ****-faints**

**Yu: ****Yay~!****He ****will ****be ****serving ****me!**** –****put ****a ****foot ****on ****Tsubasa****'****s ****butt-****Gimme ****ice ****cream! ****Now!**

**Tsubasa: ****-still ****unconscious-**

**Clover: ****But ****you ****missed ****out ****Kaito****… ****Who ****is ****going ****to ****be ****Kaito?**

**Mika: ****Dunno****…**

**Miki: ****Then ****why ****not ****ask ****the ****readers?**

**Mika: ****Oh ****sure!**** –****addresses ****you- ****Sorry ****to ****ask ****but ****if ****you ****know ****Vocaloid ****and ****their ****song, ****Servant ****of ****Evil, ****can ****you ****please ****tell ****me ****who ****will ****be ****the ****best ****in ****Metal ****Fight ****Beyblade ****being ****Kaito?**

**You: ****Me?**

**Miki: ****Yup, ****you.**

**Mika: ****Please ****put ****your ****answer ****in ****the ****review! ****I ****will ****look ****at ****it ****and ****decide! ****Oh ****and ****it ****need ****to ****be ****someone ****Kyoya ****likes ****other ****than ****Tsubasa ****for ****he ****has ****a ****role ****already.**

**Yu: ****-foot ****still ****on ****Tsubasa****'****s ****butt -****I-C-E-C-R-E-A-M! ****I-C-E-C-R-E-A-M! ****I-C-E-C-R-E-A-M!**

**Clover: ****He ****got ****a ****bit ****demanding ****after ****learning ****of ****his ****and ****Tsubasa****'****s ****role****…**

**Yu: ****-stamping ****Tsubasa****'****s ****butt-**

**Tsubasa: ****HELPPPPPP!**

**Mika: ****Here ****is ****the ****full ****lyric. ****In ****Japanese****.**

**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai****  
><strong>**unmei wakatsu aware na futago****  
><strong>**kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba****  
><strong>**boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**

**kitai no naka bokura wa umareta****  
><strong>**shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane****  
><strong>**otonatachi no katte na tsugou de****  
><strong>**bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa**

**tatoe sekai no subete ga****  
><strong>**kimi no teki ni narou to mo****  
><strong>**boku ga kimi o mamoru kara****  
><strong>**kimi wa soko de waratte ite**

**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai****  
><strong>**unmei wakatsu aware na futago****  
><strong>**kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba****  
><strong>**boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**

**tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni****  
><strong>**machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko****  
><strong>**sono yasashige na koe to egao ni****  
><strong>**hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita**

**dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto****  
><strong>**keshite hoshii to negau nara****  
><strong>**boku wa sore ni kotaeyou****  
><strong>**doushite? namida ga tomaranai**

**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai****  
><strong>**unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago****  
><strong>**"kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU da yo" ****  
><strong>**kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau**

**mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou****  
><strong>**ikareru kokumintachi no te de****  
><strong>**kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba****  
><strong>**boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou**

**"hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru"****  
><strong>**"kore o kite sugu o-nigenasai"****  
><strong>**"daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"****  
><strong>**"kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa"**

**boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha****  
><strong>**unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago****  
><strong>**kimi o aku da to iu no naraba****  
><strong>**boku datte onaji chi ga nagarete'ru**

**mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni****  
><strong>**akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no****  
><strong>**chouten ni kunrin shite'ta****  
><strong>**totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai**

**tatoe sekai no subete ga (tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)****  
><strong>**kimi no teki ni narou to mo (owari o tsugeru kane ga naru)****  
><strong>**boku ga kimi o mamoru kara (minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu)****  
><strong>**kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)**

**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai****  
><strong>**unmei wakatsu aware na futago****  
><strong>**kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba****  
><strong>**boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**

**moshimo umarekawareru naraba****  
><strong>**sono toki wa mata asonde ne**

**Mika: ****Ok! ****That ****is ****it! ****I'****m ****looking ****forward ****to ****the ****results ****soon! ****For ****now, ****bye~~~~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Me making Servant of Evil MFB ver~ Tsubasa: Allen, Yu: Rillianne, Ryuga: Germaine, Kyoya: Michaela, Hyoma: Kyle. Read and review~~~**

There was once in a far away place, a kingdom ruled under a queen of just age 14. However her evil knows no bounds. In the small country, she was the most feared of all. By the name of Rillianne, she ruled the country with fear she had sowed in every heart and mind of the citizens. Beside her, a servant beside her, whose face was a splitting image of the ruler, by the name of Allen, serves her all too readily. With that, came a story of crime and august between the two.

"Ah~ Allen!" The princess called from high on her throne. "Yes, your Highness?" " Bring the all the citizens in. I will like to have a look at the missing things we can get from them. After all," she shifted her fan from one hand to another, "I have nothing else to do." "Surely, your Highness."

With a bow, Allen exited the palace. Rillianne looked around the place lazily. Oh yes, she has to prepare, right? To tell those lowly people who is the one at the top here. Who's the great one all above the heavens, ruling all as it is. Outside, she could hear Allen herding the citizens in. With that, she put herself into her usual pose with her fan covering half of her face, the fluffy tip brushing her nose.

"Oh~! Now," The princess wiped away her fan from her face and closed it with a loud "snap". "Bow before me."

Reluctant as they were, they hide it well as they bow down to her. "Your highness." The sound echoed down the hall, into the almost empty street.

"Well then. Allen, what are we short of this time?" "Money and…" Allen squinted at the records. " Well?" "And… sweet treats and pastry." "Oh… Then, my dear people," Rillianne said with a fake sweet smile. "Fork out a bit will you?" A "no" will be the definition of something terrible. So as one, as though the verse was been passed down though the many generations, the citizens bowed and said, "All so willingly, your Highness. That, we shall fulfill."

" Good." She said and sat back and watched the people. The citizens dare not rise from their bow. Seconds tick by… Followed by minutes… The princess looked on with amusement as sweat trickled from the citizens' brows from the effort. 30 minutes passed… 35 minutes… 40 minutes… 45 minutes… 50 minutes… When it was almost and hour, she lost her interest (a god's blessing for the citizens) and said, "You are to give the items to the guards at the entrance by dusk. Dismissed." The people rose and bow once more before retreating. Soon, the street filled with liveliness again. But not quite so same.

"These people are really something. But I'm still bored…" Rillianne said stretching. "Your Highness, would you like to go out to sea? It would be a nice day to do so." Allen suggested, seeing her boredom. Her eyes lit up in a flash and a bright smile brightened up her face. "Sure! Why not? It will be fun!" Allen smiled back. To him, Rillianne's smile is forever and always his biggest delight.

.: Fast forward to the beach:.

Both stood, looking silently at the lapping waves. The salty breeze twirled gently around them and the calm peaceful scenery only brought Rillianne's boredom to a new height.

"Well?" she demanded, staring at Allen with a now-what-should-I-do look. Allen thankfully had already prepared for this.

"You know, princess, there is an old saying about the sea." Allen started and searched her face. An interested look had replaced the previous stare. "Go on?" she inquired.

"You know—"

"I don't know."

"…"

"Go on?"

"There was a saying in this harbor. If you write your wish on a piece of paper and put it in a small bottle and it floats away in the ocean, then someday, it will come true." Allen concluded. "So, my queen, would you like to try it?" "Humph! This is a peasant's game. I have no need to try it!" Rillianne replied, her nose high in the air. Silence.

Then, Rillianne said with a cheeky little smile, "Well… I mean… After all, Allen had already made all my wishes come true." She paused with a smile. "Right? You are the only wish-granter I need, not an old bottle with a scrap of paper." She smiled again, this time, cheekily. Allen, on the other hand, stood there staring at the princess. Her smile had charmed him and her sentence… Then, he remembered he would need to reply fast.

"Right, my princess." He said, a smile on his face. "But it won't hurt to try huh? Lets do it! It would be fun to go back to the days when we play together!" Allen quickly fished out two pieces of paper he had brought and two feathered pens. Sitting on the nearby rock (for Rillianne, a small little table), they penned down their wishes. After that, the paper was put into the bottle, sealed up tightly and they watched as they floated out of sight. Allen smiled. Their wishes no doubt, will come true.

"Princess, it is late, lets go back to the castle." Allen said as he looked at his pocket watch. With a nod of agreement from Rillianne, they headed back home.

.: A few weeks later when Allen was walking down the beach:.

The waves beat on the rocks and the wind was like the crystal chimes. Allen walked down the beach, sand crunching under his shoes and the waves trying playfully to wet his feet the moment he moved near. Just like the cat and mouse games played with Rillianne when they were young. The memory tugged a smile on Allen's face.

Then, his shoe kicked something made of glass.

Bending down, he picked it up. It is a glass bottle. A piece of paper is sealed inside. "Hm…" Curious, he opened it and read the message.

"I wish to be by Allen's side and be happy forever. Rillianne" It was the time when they had made a wish together! Entrusted to the sea's care for the time, it finally came back again. Must be the effect of the strong waves that lap continuously, the tide being strong enough to throw it back to where it had gone.

But the thing was not about that. It was that of the wish. Waiting silently, in the servant's hands. "You shall be, my princess. Your wish will be granted." Allen spoke, clutching it tightly as to him, the most precious treasure in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mika: I am feeling really down…**

**Tsubasa: -cross arms- Now what?**

**Mika: You can stay like that.**

**Tsubasa: ?**

**Mika: So many people read the story. Around 800 plus nearing a 900. And only a small handful reviewed. Disappointed. Oh well… Disclaimer?**

**Clover: Mika owns nothing nothing nothing. Only OOCness and stuff… Source of numerous ideas: Videos from Youtube and Wikipedia.**

**Mika: Yup, I checked it up. Ok now—**

**Miki: ON TO THE STORY~~~~! **

**Mika: …**

**Miki: XD**

**(A/N: This is kind of skip in stuff so the connection between the previous story is just not there… Sorry…)**

Good times are never always good,

Just like bad times are never always bad.

In the castle, oblivious to the outside world,

A little princess has a snack

As the clock struck 3.

"Oh, its time for a snack."

The words are so ever normal in the castle.

Never late nor ever early,

By 3 this voice gives the little verse.

"Oh, its time for a snack."

As people starve and die outside,

The little princess was flourished with treats.

Never has it crossed her mind,

The need of the people of outside.

Transparent they are to her,

Shadows as they seem.

"If they don't have bread,

They better eat cake!"

Even the humble horse,

Tucked away in its little stable,

Has all it need to fill its belly.

A daring mind decided to betray the princess,

For all those he loved,

For all those he cared.

His plot decreased the amount of treats,

The princess ever so loved.

So it was normal as it seems,

For her to fly in rage.

The traitor of the princess has to be found.

Thus she called upon her ministers,

To find him before the crack of dawn.

As another day dawned bright,

It holds the sun that one shall never see again.

Beside river, at the edge of her kingdom,

The traitor's body lay.

And standing at its side,

Is the servant of such a like face.

"None shall betray her now"

Without any regret, he left.

Soon a girl in red stood beside the corpse

Cried her bitter tears.

In her heart, she secretly vowed,

The revenge against the princess

For the painful fate of her brave father.

**Mika: Crap my bad poem skills… I'm so sorry readers…**

**Tsubasa: I killed who?**

**Mika: Shut up. Ryuga's dad.**

**Tsubasa: I'm not without regret! I'm FULL of regret! –EMO corner domination-**

**Miki: It's just a story…**

**Clover: Ryuga has a WHAT?**

**Yu: A dad.**

**Ryuga: What's so funny about that?**

**Kyoya: -smirks- Oh, nothing.**

**Mika: Um… I'm sorry to say readers, I'm ending here as a poem. Well… My secondary school life is starting up now. And it will not be easy. Waking up at 5am and tons of homework as promised by the teachers are never my piece of cake. And mum is restricting me so, yeah… I will try the best to post but it will be hard… Like during school hoildays and stuff. So sorry.**

**Clover: XD. It's fine. After all, same goes for me!**

**Tsubasa: Ok now. Signing off?**

**Mika: Yup!**

**All: Sayonara! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mika: K guys! This is a bonus read! Though the story maybe a bit out of title… Forgive and forget! Enjoy!**

**Bonus read: Stars shine Brightest in the Darkest Nights**

Another day had ended. Dappled over the shoulders of the mighty horizon, is the inky dark blue cape of the fast approaching night. Streetlights blinked on to illuminate the paths for those who work still in this time. Mostly, the streets remain silent except for once in a while, the passing of a lone vehicle. Houses lining the streets blinked on their individual lights but they faded, as the young night grew old.

In the little sky blue house beside one of the streets, the occupants are getting ready to retire for the night. Yu yawned loudly as he huggled his booster and rubbed his weary eyes. "Night, -yawn- Tsu –yawn- bas –yawn- saaaaaaaaaaa…" his voice trilling as he stifled yet another yawn. "Goodnight, little boy." Awake immediately. "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE BOY!" "Whatever, night…" "Tomorrow, you owe me 6 ice creams!" Silence.

Yu looked around and saw Tsubasa walking out of the door to retire to his own room. Suddenly, left all by himself in the dark, Yu got a little freaked out. He huggled the booster tighter and crawled under the covers. The night, had never failed to unnerve him at times. But no way is he going to tell Tsubasa THAT! Snuggling in, Yu drifted off into a light and seemingly uneasy sleep…

xXx. XXx

Knock, knock.

Tsubasa flipped around in his covers reluctant to get up.

The knocking continued, even becoming more urgent than ever.

Tsubasa just flipped around again, murmuring, "Can't people nowadays just get some sleep…?"

All right, that is too much for the poor knocker at the door. Abandoning politeness for it just won't work, he barged in and "flew" under the covers with Tsubasa, trembling and shaking. Tsubasa was also awake by then tried to make out who was the person.

"Yu? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Tsubasa can't stop being curious about why he was woken up so early in the morning. Yu stayed silent and just started hugging Tsubasa's arm. Obviously, he was scared by something… Oh, it got to be a nightmare. Nothing else. Tsubasa tried to tug his arm away. No such luck.

Sighing, he asked, "All right here, since you got a nightmare and can't sleep, lets go out." "I DID NOT!" "Then go out with me." "NO!" "It will help or I'll say you got a nightmare." "F-fine then…" Not wanting to be assumed of the truth, Yu tugged on Tsubasa's arm hard again and not being able to change, they went out into the night in their pajamas.

Tsubasa lead them onto a grassy patch outside the house. Yu was clanging onto him like a leech. "Calm down, little boy." "D-don't call m-me little boy!" " Puh-lease!" The conversation melted back to the silence. After some time, Yu tried to get his way back home. But Tsubasa was really stuck up with watching the stars. So Yu tried everything he possibly could. Example: Making Tsubasa owe more ice creams, calling him names etc.

None worked so he bounced onto Tsubasa's lap not the playful way but the hard way. "Ow!" "Lets go home!" "Calm down and let me tell you something before going home. Deal?" Hesitating. Waiting. Hesitating. Waiting. "D…" Looks at Tsubasa. "Deal…"

Tsubasa got Yu off his lap and pointed at the sky. "What do you see?" "Sky. Now can we go home?" "What else?" "Stars. Now can we go home?" "When do stars shine brightest?" "Dunno. Lets go home." "When the sky is the darkest." –blink blink- "The star needs the dark background to shine out its fullest." "Nothing to do with me. Lets gooooo!" "Look at the positive sides of things first. When there is a negative, there is a positive." Tsubasa continued.

"Nightmares have no posi—" Too late. He had admitted that he got a nightmare. –pout- "Lets gooooooooooo!" Yu cried. "Fine." Tsubasa gives a little tug at his shirt and started on heading home. After all, for once and maybe never again, he got Yu. Square in the face.

.:Next Day:.

Question: What is Tsubasa doing?

Answer: On the floor, sleeping, hugging the bedside table like a teddy bear and snoring a bit.

Question: What is Yu doing?

Answer: On Tsubasa's bed, wrapped in blankets and huggling the booster.

"YU! Since when did you get on my bed?"

"Since last night…" –sleepy-

**Mika: KK! Here it ends! Wish you enjoyed! XD! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok people! Take this note of apology please… I took off all the conversation chapters and all… Script ver is not allowed so I must do it… Please accept this sincere apology… This is a short note for I'm EMOing… Dun ask me why…


End file.
